


Imaginate

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need is a imagination when it comes to phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginate

It was a warm July night, the lightest of breezes coming through the barely open bedroom windows as Sonny lay in bed, wearing nothing but red boxers.

He had come home from an exhausting day of he-said she-said cases, and there was nothing more the young Italian wanted to do than lie in bed and read a novel. A romance novel, to be exact. Sonny figured, he wasn’t getting any from his other half, so he might as well read about what he was missing.

He was engrossed in a tense moment in the book, where the lovers were having a heated argument, when his phone chimed and vibrated, breaking him out of his stupor. He groaned, annoyed at whoever it was that was distracting him. He grabbed his cell phone and saw that he had a text message from his partner. He put in his passcode and opened the text, immediately greeted by an interesting picture.

On his screen was a photo of his Cuban boyfriend fresh out of the shower, with nothing but a small white towel covering his manhood. His smooth, tan body was shiny and wet, the bathroom light shining just right on his abs, accentuating the curve of his body. His green eyes gleamed with playful seduction as he displayed his infamous sly grin.

"Te gusta?" was written on the end of the picture message.

Sonny chuckled and shook his head in amusement, quickly responding with "Coqueto".

Not thirty seconds had passed before Sonny got a response. "Ah, someone has been brushing up on their Spanish. Que lindo."

Sonny couldn’t help but laugh, he was never sure when his boyfriend was being sarcastic, and when he was he didn’t know when to stop. He had kept from Rafael the fact that he’d been taking Spanish classes at night to surprise him on their 2-year anniversary. The rare times his improving Spanish came out, he somehow covered it up with no suspicion.

He overlooked Rafael’s statement and responded," Shouldn’t you be getting dressed? You don’t want to catch a cold".

Before he could even but his phone down, it vibrated again. He couldn’t stop smiling as he read Barba’s latest text. "Put the book away. Ahora."

It still surprised Sonny sometimes when Rafael would say something about him or know exactly what he was doing, but he knew it was because they’d been together so long it had become second nature to know each other so well.

He placed his book on the nightstand beside the bed and replied," Done".

Phone in hand, he patiently waited for the next message.

Immediately his phone chimed. "Good, now take off your boxers".

His raised his eyebrows, confused, but did as he was told. He lifted his bottom and removed his boxers, tossing them onto his bedroom floor. He quickly typed back that he had done his task.

A few seconds later his phone chimed." Mmm, that’s a good boy. Ojala estuviera ahi contigo".

"Entonces ven". He replied, a warm sensation flooding his body. The intense lust he felt, even after seeing just one picture, made him start to breathe heavy, his heart beating faster and faster.

He checked his phone as soon as it reverberated. "You know I can’t right now, but if I was there laying next to you, I’d be kissing your neck, my hand wrapped around your hard cock, stroking it nice and slow, just how you like it".

The mere thought of his lover’s soft hands gently stroking his shaft, as his lips marked their territory on his neck, made him hard.

He stared at his phone as another text message popped up. "Then I would work my way down your chest with my lips…"

Almost without thinking, Sonny wrapped his free hand around his hard cock, gently stroking it as he pictured Rafael’s hand in its’ place. He closed his eyes and became lost in lustful thoughts of his lover’s hands all over him, imagining his lips on his back.

He opened his eyes as his phone vibrated again, continuing to stroke as he opened the latest text to find a mouthwatering picture of his boyfriend’s hard cock on the screen.

When they first started to date, Sonny had been worried. He didn’t know if Rafael’s small stature equated to a small dick, but was too afraid to ask. Fortunately, Sonny got a firsthand sight at the exact opposite. Rafael had a beautiful, long, thick cock that was always ready and willing to please.

"Come over, please". He pleaded over text. He stroked himself a little faster as he stared at the screen.

"I can’t, mi amor".

Before Sonny could reply back a new message popped up.

"I can you feel your hands on my head as they gently guide me. My tongue slowly licks the tip of the head, and I trace my name on it".

Sonny stroked himself faster and his moans grew louder, making it difficult for him to hold onto his phone. His knew it was Rafael when his phone rang and he quickly answered it, putting it on speaker so he didn’t accidentally drop it.

“ Are you stroking for me?” He purred, his voice combined with his stroking reaching into the deepest of his body, making him even hornier.

All Sonny could do was moan in reply.

“I wish I was there, watching you stroke your cock for me. Mmm…nice and fast, baby.”

Sonny was so overwhelmed he couldn’t respond, his eyes were squeezed shut as he pictured his lover sucking his cock nice and slow. As Rafael talked, Sonny swore he could fee his mouth on him.

“I can feel you gripping my hair and pushing me down so I can take you all in. Mmm…I love it when you fuck my mouth.”

Sonny moans got louder as he stroked faster. “Do you want it harder, baby?” Rafael teased.

They both moaned, but it was Rafael’s who came out louder. “Yes, harder, fuck my mouth harder. Please, papi.” Rafael begged in-between moans, his voice igniting a fire in Sonny.

Their moans almost became one as they both got louder and more intense, both wanting so badly to be there, and be fucking the other. The heavy breathing on the other end of line made Sonny break into a mischievous smile.

“Not yet.” He whispered.

He knew his little Cuban was desperately holding it in as they both stroked themselves slower and slower. Both of them breathed heavier and heavier as their moans became softer.

“Quiero que me des duro, por favor papi.” Rafael pleaded.

His climax was getting closer. “I’m going to cum in your mouth.” Sonny said slowly, holding on for just a little longer. 

“Ay, si.” Rafael mewled in response.

And with that, Sonny released himself. His head fell back as a toe-curling sensation pulsated through his body. He let out a loud moan of satisfaction as the feeling died down, his sweaty body trembling with waves of after-shocks.

His breathing slowed as he listened to the struggling moans on the other end of the line. “Papi, may I please come now?” Rafael’s asked, his voice hoarse with lust.

Sonny bit his lower lip, enjoying the pleasure of knowing his lover would not dare disobey his order.

“Cum.”

Sonny’s ears were filled with the loud moans as Rafael released himself. He pictured his lover laying on his soft bed sheets, his free hand gripping onto the sheets as he came.

“My favorite sound.” Sonny teased playfully.

“How does this always turn into you being on top?” Rafael jokingly asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Sonny chuckled at the question. “Just because you’re a top at work doesn’t mean you’re a top in the bedroom, papi.”

This time Rafael chuckled. “I can’t help it when it comes to you, mi amor. You always make me want to be a bottom.”

Sonny felt a blush spread across his cheeks and a stupid grin on his face. He took the phone off speaker and held it to his ear, languishing in the aftermath of their phone sex.

“Well, I need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” Sonny’s stomach turned in equal parts excitement and nervousness.

“Right, your bar exam. How could I forget? My little cariño is going to be a lawyer.” Sonny smiled; Rafael was more excited than him. “Good luck. Text me when you’re done, okay?”

“I will, I promise.”

“Good night.”

“Good-night Rafael, sweet dreams.”

“I love you, papi.”

“I love you too, babe. Night.”


End file.
